A botanical winter
by Sha-tan
Summary: Botany. That's a subject Akko can't understand no matter what she tries to do. Maybe Diana can help her, but what's with the atmosphere between these two? Something changed after the missile incident.


A BOTANICAL WINTER

Hi! So I started writing this fic before I knew about the 12 days of Diakkomas. And since I'm a bit busy, I won't be able to write for every single day of this event. Maybe I'll write for some of them.  
I guess this fic can be considered part of day 4 - mistletoe.  
Have a good read!

 **I don't own Little Witch Academia**

* * *

"Ugh", a certain brunette grunted while smashing her head on her desk.

"Akko, you have to do something about those marks…you can't go on like that"

"I know that Lotte. I just can't understand this subject…using magic to grow plants? How can it be useful?"

"You're right. Magic should be used only to grow mushrooms", Sucy said.

"Sucy! You're not helping! Listen Akko, there will be an exam next week. You must get a good grade or I don't know what will happen. Why don't you go ask help to Diana? I'm sure she'll be happy to teach you few things"

"D-Diana…", Akko said looking to the floor.

"Are they still like this?", the mushrooms lover asked.

"I think so Sucy. Akko, why you and Diana are still awkward with each other? Ever since the missile incident you're kind of weird. I don't know how to put this…you're friendly with each other but try to avoid being alone together"

"I…I don't know. When we're alone, there is always this silence and strange atmosphere. I usually stay quiet because I don't know what to say to her"

"Then you really have to ask her to help you study Botany. It's the perfect pretest to spend some time with her and clear up all the problems"

"Fine…I'll go ask her. Wish me luck"

"Good luck, Akko!"

"Yeah, good luck and bring me some mushrooms, if you end up growing some", Sucy smirked.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Yes", a familiar voice replied.

"It's me, Akko. Can I speak with you?"

"Akko?", the heiress said surprised. She stood up from her chair and went to open the door. "Of course, please come in"

Akko went inside and stayed still, looking around awkwardly. Diana noticed the brunette's agitation and tried to relax her. "Do you want some tea?"

"Eh? Oh, no thank you. I came here to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"Ehm…I got another bad mark and I really need to do a good exam next week. Can you help me study Botany? Please?"

"Akko…of course I'll help you. I have some time now, is it okay to start immediately?"

"Sure. Thank you", the girl was still trying to be relaxed. "So…are we going outside? I mean, I have to grow plants for this exam…"

"Yes, let's go outside. I know a nice place to practice, follow me"

The two girls walked for a while until they reached a small hill, just outside Luna Nova.

"We've arrived", the blonde said. "There should be no one here to bother us. So…what's your main problem?"

"You see, in the exam the sensei will ask me to grow a specific plant. This is my problem, I always grow a different plant from the one they ask"

"I see…I guess you have some problems concentrating. For starter, show me what you can do. Try to grow an oak from this powder", Diana said taking the powder from her pocket.

"Ok…"

Akko took the powder and put it on the ground. She tried to breath and relax, then she used her wand pointing at it. "Floral Mutatis"

A green aura surrounded the powder and a small stem germinated.

"Look! Look! Diana, I did it!"

"Calm down, Akko. You still have to use another spell to let it grow. We'll be able to see if you grew the right plant"

"Fine, fine. Floris Incrementum"

The small stem became bigger until it grew into a beautiful…fir.

"I managed to actually grew a tree", the brunette said, sweat sliding from her brow.

"I can see that, but that's not what I asked. Akko, do you remember the aspect of an oak?"

"Isn't this an oak?"

Diana facepalmed with her hand and sighed. "No, this is not an oak, it's a fir. We found out your problem. You don't know anything about trees. C'mon, Akko, let's go to the library, you have a lot to study"

"Ehhhhh? Not the library again!"

* * *

They walked into the library and the brunette followed Diana. She turned a corner and went towards a specific shelf, taking a book.

"Here, in this book you can find the description of most of the species. Give it a read and we'll try again tomorrow"

"Oh, you're going away?", Akko asked, her smile fading.

The heiress gulped and felt her heart tightening.

"M-Maybe I'll stay here with you for a while. I want to be sure you'll study and not waste any time daydreaming"

"Thank you!"

The heiress took a sit next to Akko and they started studying. There was a good atmosphere, Diana was very good at tutoring people and Akko could feel that. The blonde read and explained for a while, turning her head between Akko and the book, until Akko became aware of the situation. The brunette really wanted to listen to Diana and learn something, but for some reason she couldn't concentrate. Diana's voice was soothing and her scent inhibited all Akko's sensations. Her sight became blurred and she couldn't read anymore else. Akko shacked her head trying to focus, but her body became warmer, her heart beating faster as the heiress got closer in concern. The brunette locked her eyes with Diana's…those beautiful blue eyes. Akko felt dizzy and fell of the chair, hearing Diana calling her before fainting.

* * *

Akko opened her eyes and looked around, understanding she was in her own dorm room. Lotte was looking at her worriedly and smiled when she noticed Akko was awake.

"Akko! Are you okay?"

"Lotte…what happened?"

"I don't know. Diana took you here and said to let you sleep. Maybe you were tired"

"Diana? Yeah…I was with her. We were studying in the library", the brunette said trying to remember. "And then…and then…"

"Yes Akko?"

Akko covered her mouth with her hand. "Could I be…no, it's impossible. But maybe…"

"What? What it's impossible?"

"Sorry Lotte, I have to study for the exam", she said and left the room quickly.

* * *

Few days passed and the day of the exam came. Everyone was gathered outside, in the courtyard of the school.

"Kagari Atsuko, it's your turn", the teacher said.

"Y-Yes!"

The brunette went in front of everyone and waited for more instructions.

"You have to grow a birch"

Akko gulped and took a breath before swinging her wand and commencing her exam.

* * *

During lunchtime Akko Diana approached Lotte and Sucy while Akko went to take her meal from the fairies.

"Excuse me, Lotte"

"Oh, Diana…what is it?"

"Did you help Akko prepare for the exam? She passed it splendidly"

"No, I didn't. She studied all by herself. I asked if she wanted some help, but she told me she had to do this alone. She said she found out something really important and that she had to master these spells to grow plants"

"If she did this all by herself then it's really impressive, but why she has to master these spells?"

"I don't know Diana…by the way, are you coming this evening?"

"This evening?"

"Yes, the outing we planned few weeks ago...to celebrate Christmas?"

"Oh…that outing. Of course I'll come, there will be also Hannah and Barbara. Will Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka come too?"

"Yes, of course they will. Akko will come too…"

"Akko…I'll speak with her tonight and try to clear things between us"

* * *

Evening came quickly, the red, blue and green team gathered in the central plaza of the town.

"Everyone is here, we should go", Amanda said.

They walked and went inside a bar, ordering some tea. Most of the evening went by quickly with them chatting and laughing.

At a certain point Diana took Akko's hand and dragged her near the window, far from everyone else.

"Diana?"

"Akko…we need to talk"

"Okay…what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about us. What's going on? Why are we always so awkward with each other when we're alone? We have to fix this"

"You're right. There is always a strange atmosphere between us. I don't know about you, but I think I understand why I always feel strange around you. That's why I studied by myself for this exam…", Akko said trailing off.

"Oh, now that I remember…Lotte told me you studied alone and didn't want her help"

"Yes, I needed some time alone to think"

"To think about what?"

"To think about us…and I also really wanted to become good with these spells"

"Why?", Diana asked looking worriedly at her.

The brunette didn't reply. Instead she looked outside the window.

"Look, Diana! It's snowing! It will be a white Christmas!"

Akko was giggling and looking at the snow in awe.

"Yes, Akko. This is beautiful…", the heiress trailed off when her eyes looked at the smiling face of Akko. She felt her heart pounding hard in her chest, heat forming on her cheeks.

Akko looked back at her and took out her wand.

"You see, Diana. I wanted to master these spells in order to do this…"

She shook her wand. "Floral Mutatis", the brunette said pointing it above them.

Diana's eyes widened in surprise but decided to stay quiet and let Akko continue what she was doing.

"Floris Incrementum"

The seed grew into a green and typical Christmas plant.

"A-A mistletoe?", Akko said surprised.

The two girls were blushing, sparing some glances to each other.

"I didn't want to grow this! I wanted to grow a garland!", Akko tried to explain.

The heiress interrupted Akko putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess I have to respect the ritual…"

"Wha-"

Diana didn't give her much time to think and closed their distance.

Sparkles flew between them and the brunette felt butterflies in her stomach. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. The heiress stopped the kiss almost immediately, not wanting to force her friend.

"D-Diana?", the shorter girl said, feeling lightheaded.

"Akko…", the blonde was in a trance, looking straight into Akko's eyes.

They got closer again and the brunette grabbed Diana's collar, bringing her down while getting on her toes trying to kiss her desperately. The heiress didn't try to resist and let Akko lead this beautiful moment, putting her hands around the brunette's back. They exchanged heat and moans for a while until they needed air and decided to stop kissing, keeping the embrace. They looked at each other, feeling at peace.

Diana smiled. "I think we cleared all our problems…"

"Hahaha, I bet you did"

Akko and Diana turned their heads only to see all of their friends looking at them. Amanda was staring with a subtle smile. Hannah and Barbara were embracing each other screaming while fangirling. Lotte was blushing hard and Sucy….well, Sucy was being Sucy.

"T-This is not what you think…", Diana tried to explain releasing the brunette.

"Oh?", Amanda was having too much fun. "And what is it then?"

"Ehm…"

Sucy took her wand from her side and with a quick gesture she pointed it to the ceiling whispering some words. "Oh, look", she said while pointing her finger above Akko and Diana while smirking. "There is another mistletoe"

Diana took a step back, knowing where this was going.

"Well, Diana…", Amanda resumed. "What will you do? We can't have the honor student to not follow the traditions…"

The heiress gulped. Akko looked at her, finally understanding what was happening.

"Fine, fine. We'll go outside for a while, just be sure to not let this chance get away Diana", the red-haired girl concluded, pushing everyone outside.

The blonde looked at Akko. "So…"

"Diana"

"Y-Yes?"

"I love you"

Diana stiffened and smoke came out from her. "I…I fancy you too, Akko"

The brunette giggled. "So…are we going out? Like a couple I mean"

"I would be delighted to go out with you. Let's take it at our own pace and make this a wonderful Christmas"

"Yes, let's have a nice Christmas"

Diana smiled gently and grabbed Akko's shoulders bringing her closer.

* * *

"Damn…I really wanted to see", Amanda complained.

"Kekekeke…don't worry", Sucy smirked. "I left one of Constanze's robots. It will record everything. All according to my plans"

"You're a girl full of surprises"

"Oh, no. I'm just a mushrooms lover"

* * *

Hope you liked it. I have few ideas for other stories, but I don't have much time. I'll try and see if I can write more during the holidays.  
Until next time, bye!


End file.
